Art of the Sword
by The Power of Three '95
Summary: Kenpachi and Yachiru face through their biggest challenge yet: the Soul Reaper Academy. The untold story of how Kenpachi and Yachiru became Soul Reapers. Featuring former Captain of squad eleven Kenpachi Kiganjou in the near future. Read and review!


**Hello! This little story it came for a quetion I've been making to myself: how Kenpachi and Yachiru went through school? And Tite hasn't explain it yet so I wanted to try to fill that empty history spot. You know, that's what fanfic's all about XD! **

**So yeah there'll be some OC and characters from the Visords generation of Captains that I'll include further on. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

1. **Two Lonesome Souls**

Kenpachi Zaraki stood onto his feet to meet with the District 80 landscape breeze that moved back his black and long hair swirling on his nape, "We're going to become Soul Reapers, Yachiru" he said to the small pink haired girl that ate her slice of watermelon vigorously. The child sat on the feet of a tree with sprawled legs and with her face all wet and filthy of watermelon. Her cheeks were stuffed with fruit when she stopped chewing to stare blankly at her Ken-chan, who faced her with his back.

For a long time that man had looked up for her. Even the watermelon on her hands had been a gift to her even do she had already ate her share. When it came up to hunger, Kenpachi preferred to be the one starving instead of Yachiru who would usually nag for a long time until there were food on her mouth.

They had no money to buy any food neither so Kenpachi always participated on public fights where euphoric and sadistic men bet for luck to foresee who could win. But Kenpachi had always been that one to win. Even by having his fists as his only weapon, his opponents were no match for Zaraki who didn't had a chance to break a sweat. Although it was a boring play, when it came to paying off it guarantied food for him and Yachiru for two whole weeks. Fruits were the cheapest; nonetheless, Kenpachi could never replace fruits for heavy and pure meat.

Zaraki had always been a silent and reserved man, until he met that small child he began to understand how precious was life and how important it meant to overcome misery and poverty.

Soul Reapers. They were strong and wealthy. If becoming one of them meant overcoming the struggle for living he lived everyday with Yachiru…he _will_ become one of them.

Yachiru would grow inside a better life. She would become as strong as him. She would be safe.

To adapt the Soul Reapers lifestyle was the only way to leave this maggot's nest that was Zaraki District.

"_Shoul Weapers_?" Yachiru echoed with her mouth full with food.

Kenpachi still gave her his back, "There powerful opponents on the other side of that wall", he explained facing the sunset, "Some that could finally be a match for me. Maybe I can find my equal. A better life. _Plus_," he turned to face his little kid, sitting on the feet of a tree with her food on her hands, "I've herd that they live like kings" he grinned.

Yachiru swallowed and gasped, "Really, Ken-chan?"

He nodded and sat over the grass next to her, "If we go there to the Seireitei, we will never die of hunger. We won't need to struggle through cold nights and rain. We'll have our own beds, plenty of food and a lot of opponents I could fight with."

He had already thought about this for a long time meditating and planning it all as Yachiru slept on his lap and after consulting it with moon and the stars he decided to change his way of life completely to be part of the Seireitei's black-uniformed police to protect Yachiru and find a very good fight then and there.

Yachiru's eyes beamed in delight, "It would be like a dream come true, Ken-chan!"

Kenpachi smiled at Yachiru, stroking her hair, "It sure will, Yachiru." He nodded, "We are going to the Seireitei walls tomorrow."

And so the night fell over them like an eternity, but as soon as the sun peeked over the horizon Kenpachi and Yachiru were on their way to the Seireitei.

* * *

When Kenpachi slowly open his eyes the morning sun's rays of light made him withdrew his face. Using his hand to protect his eyes from the light he founded himself laying beside a green bush with Yachiru small body sleeping over his chest. And then by looking around he realized that what he had just lived had been a dream. He sighed for the same dream had been bothering him ever since he had pass through the Seireitei walls and founded a place called the Spiritual Arts Academy were, he had been told by the guardian of the city wall, that all of those who wanted to become Soul Reapers should go.

It was a school, Kenpachi figured out when he made it closer to the building and saw men and women wearing the same uniform with books on their hands and amateur looking faces, specially the girl teenagers that whispered between each other and giggled pointing out other steamy looking teenager boys. This wasn't what he expected it to be and he had to admit he felt disappointed and out of place by being there, but Yachiru, on the other hand, was thrilled. She had never seen so many young people together in her entire life or a cleaner and bigger place. She looked like a kid waking up on Christmas morning.

When Kenpachi first gazed up at the building he compared it to what some people called a palace. It was a sprawling, multiple story building with Edo period architecture that shone with the sun and against the blue sky.

It was colossal and nothing Kenpachi had ever seen.

Grunting he slowly sat over the grass carefully so that he wouldn't disturb Yachiru's dreams. Then he laid her on the ground gently, giving her his loosen haori to serve her as a sheet, leaving him shirtless. When Yachiru's breathing continued rhythmically he stood up and cleared a tree branch from his face to gaze at the colossal Soul Reaper Academy's ceiling over the tall trees just were he had left it yesterday and were he remembered it.

Gazing the Academy right there and with his sword resting behind him on the grass he couldn't imagine what anecdotes would be waiting for him from now on.

* * *

**This has been the end of the pilot chapter! If you liked it please review. I would continue it if you liked it so please let me know!**


End file.
